Zwykli ludzie
by toroj
Summary: Miniatura. John W. rozpacza po stracie przyjaciela. Ponowne spotkanie Sherlocka i Johna po epizodzie "Reisenbach fall".


**Zwykli ludzie**

Ten sen się powtarzał. John odrywał zziębnięte palce od gładkiego kamienia, robił nawykowy, żołnierski w tył zwrot i odchodził po cmentarnej murawie, niosąc w sobie identyczny kamień – ciężki, kanciasty, twardy, nieznośnie wypełniał całą jego klatkę piersiową, dławiąc bicie serca i oddech. Szedł niby prosto, ale jakimś cudem znów trafiał przed ten pretensjonalny nagrobek z czarnego marmuru. I ponownie odczytywał wielkie złote litery. SHERLOCK HOLMES. A na dole okropne sztuczne kwiatki... Mycroft, wybierając ten nagrobek, wykazał się osobliwym gustem. Choć Sherlockowi pewnie spodobałby się kolor. John ponownie się odwracał, odchodził i znów trafiał w to samo miejsce.

To był ten lepszy sen.

Na tyle lepszy, że zgodziłby się go śnić do końca swego życia, noc w noc, byle nigdy już nie trafić do tego drugiego...

Czasami opijał się mocną kawą i chodził po nocnych hałaśliwych ulicach centrum, by nie zasypiać i nie widzieć jasnych, szarobłękitnych oczu, wpatrzonych nieruchomo w przestrzeń. Nie oglądać już nigdy więcej ciemnych włosów przylepionych do zakrwawionej skroni. Nie dotykać bladej ręki, wiotkiej jak zdechła ryba... I nie krzyczeć. Nie krzyczeć...

A ten sen był dobry. Ktoś grał na skrzypcach. Sherlock grał na skrzypcach... Jeden z tych utworów, który nie miał tytułu tylko jakiś numer. Ładne... Niech gra. John będzie udawał, że ten nieznośny dupek znowu żyje. Tak lepiej, tak łatwiej... Coś miękkiego pod głową... Poduszka. Zapach Sherlocka unosi się w powietrzu – mieszanina wody kolońskiej, jakichś okropności z zakładu patologii czy rzeźni, dymu papierosowego... i jego, tylko jego. Coś łaskocze Johna w policzek, odruchowo unosi rękę i dotyka miękkiego materiału. Otwiera oczy. To płaszcz. Leży na kanapie, przykryty granatowym wełnianym płaszczem Sherlocka, znajomym do ostatniego guzika, do ostatniej nitki.

Na tle okna rysuje się ciemnym konturem szczupła sylwetka mężczyzny, odwróconego tyłem. Gra na skrzypcach. Wytwornie uniesiony łokieć, niesforne rozwichrzone włosy, rozwiewane przez zimny marcowy wiatr, wpadający przez otwarte okno... Gra lekko, swobodnie, z pasją.

John przysuwa tkaninę do nosa, przymyka oczy i wciąga zapach chciwie jak narkoman, jak kokainista.

Melodia zmienia się. To coś znajomego, to coś ma tytuł... No tak, _Danse Macabre_... Jakże stosowne do sytuacji.

- Sh... Sher... – Głos odmawia Johnowi posłuszeństwa.

Muzyka cichnie. Mężczyzna przy oknie odwraca się, robi dwa kroki. Szarobłękitne oczy patrzą uważnie i widzą wszystko.

- C-co...?

- Chwilowa przerwa w dopływie krwi do mózgu. Innymi słowy: zemdlałeś.

John wstaje z kanapy, z trudem otwiera palce i wypuszcza płaszcz. W pokoju jest zimno jak w psiarni. Sherlock podejmuje melodię w tym samym miejscu, w jakim przerwał. Jego szczupłe, arystokratyczne palce biegają po strunach z precyzją automatu.

- Sherlock... odłóż skrzypce.

Nic.

- Odłóż te pieprzone skrzypce!

Sherlock powoli odkłada instrument na stolik, jego brwi marszczą się nieznacznie, najwyraźniej próbuje znaleźć w umyśle folder odpowiedni do tej sytuacji. A potem z łomotem pada na podniszczony, zaplamiony tajemniczymi substancjami dywan. John odruchowo masuje prawą dłoń.

- John...? Myślałem, że się ucieszysz, że żyję.

- Cieszę się – mówi John drżącym głosem, klęka i serdecznie wali go w szczękę z drugiej strony.

- Zachowujesz się... ygh... nielogicznie.

- Ludzie w takich sytuacjach zawsze zachowują się nielogicznie. – John pomaga podnieść się przyjacielowi, a potem nagle obejmuje go i miażdży w uścisku. Sherlock sztywnieje jak manekin. John ściska jeszcze mocniej, opiera czoło na ramieniu Sherlocka. Najchętniej nie rozwierałby objęć. A nuż, gdy to zrobi, Sherlock rozpłynie się, zniknie w obłoku dymu jak bajkowy dżinn, dobry sen pryśnie i wrócą _tamte_?

- Tak się zachowują ludzie w takich sytuacjach? – odzywa się Sherlock zduszonym głosem.

- Tak. Tak się zachowują zwykli ludzie.

I wtedy John czuje, jak Sherlock powoli, niepewnie, wręcz nieśmiało obejmuje jego plecy.

Toroj


End file.
